Aroma
by zely
Summary: neji-hina. todo comienza despues de la batalla entre ellos en las peleas de eliminacion de chunnin. mi primer fanfic, espero les guste *-*
1. Chapter 1

Nejihina

Al abrir los ojos la sensación de volver a nacer se hizo presente en mi. Los colores blanco de la paredes de la habitación, me confundió. El olor a desinfectante hasta cierto punto me irrito.

Sentí la profundidad de las agujas enterradas en mi piel y me molestaron. Sin embargo, no tuve la fuerza necesaria para quitarlas de mí. Confundida observe a mí alrededor.

Paredes blancas era lo ke me rodeaban, y solo unos pocos muebles, solo la cama en la que estaba y una silla vacía a mi lado.

Sólo cuando voltee hacia mi derecha pude observar una manzana roja, sobre la mesita que sostenía una jarra de agua y unas pequeñas toallas.

Estire mi mano para tomar esa manzana, un aroma que me resultaba conocido llego a mi. No tuve el valor para comerla, ya ke ese aroma envolvió mi dolor y lo llevo a un lugar remoto dentro de mis sueños.

Calidez fue lo que sentí al aspirarla y me volví a quedar dormida con esa manzana entre las manos.

Aun mi cuerpo no era conciente del dolor producido por mi última pelea, con mi primo Neji

Volví a despertar. Sentí mi mano calida y con el mismo aroma de la manzana. Estaba intrigada, ya que sabía mi condición y sinceramente no creí, que nadie de mi clan podría venir a verme. Tal vez shino y kiba pero este aroma era muy sutil par provenir de alguno de ellos. Sin embargo sentía familiaridad con ese aroma. Me levante dispuesta a bañarme y a salir de ese lugar ya que me sentía mucho mejor. Cuando volví a la habitación observe una pequeña flor dentro de un pequeño florero, una margarita blanca, mis favoritas. Aspire su aroma y aun sin embargo pude captar el mismo aroma que tenia la manzana. Cautivándome más, sin embargo, no le tome mucho valor, ya que creí yo no seria importante para nadie.

Dos días después ya volvía a casa, sin que nadie preguntara por mí o donde había estado, Hasta cierto punto me gustaba pasar desapercibida, por mi personalidad tan tímida, pero aún así deseaba sentir la calidez de un abrazo o una frase de cariño hacia mí.

Pude llegar hasta mi habitación y al abrir la puerta corrí hasta mi cama, como si fueran los brazos de mi madre ya muerta, era el único lugar donde podía ser yo, llorar, hablar, verme al espejo tal cual era yo.

Y una vez más ese aroma tan delicioso me envolvió, pero en esta ocasión fue abrumador.

Fue tan intenso, que me sentí marear. Mi habitación y sobre todo mi cama y mi almohada estaban saturadas con ese aroma.

Mi mente voló e imagine que unos fuertes brazos me apretujaban y me daban el calor que tanto añoraba. Por primera vez una cabecita rubia no ocupaba mi mente. Sino un aroma un poco más maduro y delicioso me inspiraba algo más que comodidad. Me inspiraban seguridad y algo que no podía descifrar.

Un pequeño cosquilleo se alojo en mi vientre. Al percibir con tan fuerte intensidad ese olor masculino. Con este último pensamiento me quede dormida. Y tan cansada estaba que no pude captar una presencia muy cerca de mi. Sólo entre sueños pude sentir ese delicioso y abrumador aroma muy cerca de mí.

Al dia siguiente me levante dispuesta a entrenar, ya era mas la rutina que el verdadero deseo de hacerlo ya que aun me sentí débil para hacerlo. Sin embargo todo era preferible a pasar una mañana completa en el complejo Hyuuga.

Después de bañarme y desayunar camine hacia el bosque a un lugar de mi predilección, para poder entrenar en paz. Todo transcurrió como solía pasar hasta poco antes del atardecer. Y fue entonces que una presencia me transformo y complico todo el resto de la tarde. Mi primo Neji, se encontraba frente a mi con un silencio absoluto y su mirada profunda sobre mi. No sabia que hacer ya que la última vez que lo había visto, fue tremendamente doloroso para mí. El buscar su respeto me había costado muy caro.

Camino hacia mí con pasos fuertes y decididos. A cada paso que daba yo retrocedía uno mas hasta que ese aroma de nuevo abrumo mis sentidos. Y cerrando los ojos aspire muy fuertemente, con la necesidad de sentirlo hasta lo más profundo de mí.

Al volver a abrir los ojos me encontré con los suyos justo frente a mí. Fuertes, dignos y orgullosos, por un momento me olvide del aroma, para solo dejarme envolver por esa mirada tan poderosa. Sólo un pequeño quejido provino de mis labios. Ya que no sabia que hacer. Una parte de mi cabecita, me decía que tenía que huir de la persona que me había causado tan terribles heridas, ya que fácilmente podía convertirme en su presa. Sin embargo mi curiosa personalidad estaba atada a ese aroma que venia sintiendo a mí alrededor desde ese día que perdí la conciencia en manos de mi primo Neji.

Con su voz mas profunda y decidida que de costumbre me ordeno entrenar con el. Yo temerosa ante una respuesta negativa de mi parte accedí. Tome la postura típica de la familia Hyuuga al igual que el. Y ante mi sorpresa, el actuaba con suma delicadeza, como si siguiéramos el ritmo de una danza delicada en lugar de un entrenamiento. Sus manos rozaban con mi piel causándome esclosfrios y no sabia el porque. Todo me estaba causando vértigo. Yo pensé que era causa de mi reciente salida del hospital. Así que no le di gran importancia y trate de seguir con todo el ánimo posible. Tratando de aprender los movimientos del genio Hyuuga, como así lo llamaba mi padre. Y fue en esos momentos en los que mas estaba concentrada en el pensar en esta idea del genio Neji, que no vi venir un ataque inminente y directo, solo cerré los ojos, esperando sentir de nuevo ese dolor que me llevaría hasta la inconciencia.

Sin embargo, fue increíble la sorpresa al solo sentir tan de cerca ese rico aroma tranquilizador que me ha acompañado durante mi recuperación.

Neji, se detuvo justo antes de golpear mi pecho. Pero estaba tan cerca de mi que ese aroma me sedujo por completo, y un quejido broto de mis labios sin yo ser conciente de lo que provocaría.

Neji a unos centímetros de mi pecho se detuvo, pero no fue capaz de mover sus manos lejos de mi. Al escuchar ese quejido brotar de mis labios, Entorno su mirada en mi. Haciéndome sentir pequeñita y frágil. Yo ya no me sentía una kunoichi, sino una pequeña mujer, ante la mirada de un hombre.

Con su ronca voz me dijo que ya era suficiente el entrenamiento, pero no se separaba de la precaria distancia que nos separaba. Yo me encontraba confundida, ya que el miedo se mezclaba con el delicioso aroma que desprendía mi primo Neji.


	2. Chapter 2

Aroma capitulo 2

¡Maldita sea¡ pero que demonios pensaba, ese maldito sentimiento de culpa que no lo dejaba en paz. Lo había estado acompañando en los últimos días hasta volverlo una persona irreconocible. El mismo creía que era una situación fácil el haber peleado con su prima era el momento justo para tomar revancha contra todo lo que el odiaba, para saciar su sed de venganza y para sacarse todo ese maldito dolor que lo hacia retorcerse por las noches, extrañando la presencia de su padre. El mismo ya se había negado el derecho de llorar, desde el siguiente día de la muerte de su padre, mismo que al tener sus pequeñas manos ensangrentadas de tanto entrenar, se juro a si mismo, ser el mejor, superar a todos y cada uno de los aberrantes miembros de esa "familia", que tanto detestaba.

Sin embargo horas antes su cuerpo no lo obedecía, solo hacia y decía cosas por demás incoherentes.

Flash Back:

Neji Hyuuga, caminaba por el área de entrenamiento que era parte del bosque, pensando en su prima y en su forma de actuar con respecto a ello por ejemplo como en días pasados, había ido al hospital a verla y como dulcemente le había tomado de la mano mientras dormía, y sin que nadie lo viera. Sonrió tontamente ante esto, ya que nunca entro por la puerta principal del hospital, sino que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de su prima Hinata. Se sorprendió enormemente un día que al hacerle otra visita secreta, tenia entre sus manos la manzana que el le había llevado y una finísima sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Impresionado por esto sus propios labios de manera contraria a sus deseos, se abrieron, para soltar un sutil murmullo con el nombre de su prima en ellos.

-Hinata-sama…, al momento se arrepintió ya que vio movimiento en el pequeño cuerpo de esta y de un salto llego a la ventana ya que su orgullo aun no estaba preparado para encontrarse con ella

. Antes de saltar nuevamente para irse, volteo sobre su hombro y contemplo una vez más su lindo rostro.

Fin Flash Back

Estas y muchas acciones es lo que lo tenían sumido en sus cavilaciones, pero la que mas le turbaba fue una sin lugar a dudas. Como en medio de una pesadilla en la que el se veía a si mismo matando a Hinata, durante el examen chuunin. Fue tan realista el sueño que podía sentir el ultimo aliento de vida de su prima y de cómo esta tenia una mirada extremadamente dolorosa y solitaria, casi podía pensar que era idéntica a la suya.

Aterrado y sudoroso, se levanto, sintiéndose en un estado de desesperada necesidad, pero no tenía una idea concreta de que era ese sentir. Se vio a si mismo caminando como un autómata, hacia la habitación de su prima. Todo con un enorme sigilo, ya que alguien podía descubrirlo.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta, y se fascino de cómo la luz de la luna llegaba directamente a la cama de ella, se sorprendió de la inmediata tranquilidad que proporcionaba este espacio, que si bien apenas iluminada por las estelas de luz que bailaban sobre la cama, podía contemplar una habitación por demás confortable.

Sintiéndose rendido ante esta apacibilidad, poco a poco esa ansiedad en su cuerpo fue disipándose, y se esfumo por completo hasta que sus pasos llenos de curiosidad y timidez lo llevaron a estar de pie ante la cama de su prima. Su mente le jugo una mala pasada cuando de repente imagino su fina y linda silueta recostada en esas blancas sábanas. Consiente del escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo ante esto y con una sonrisa de derrota y un pequeño golpe autoinflingido a su cabeza borro esa imagen. Ya que a continuación se coló la imagen de la Hinata a punto de morir por su propia mano, angustiado, se aferro a la almohada de esta, no podía permitirse a si mismo llorar por un estúpido sueño. Su orgullo debía ser mas grande que su dolor, se lo había jurado a su mismísimo padre y a si mismo.

En el momento en el que se sentía mas ahogado en sus emociones de soledad, llego un viento repentino, y abrió de improvisto la ventana, entrando una ráfaga del frio de la noche, sin embargo esto en lugar de entristecerlo, le trajo nuevamente otra visión de ella, la que había tenido hace pocos días. De Hinata sosteniendo dulcemente entre sus manos la manzana que el le había llevado. Su pequeña sonrisa. No podía creerlo, estaba al borde de la muerte y ella podía conservar ese semblante tan tranquilo y dulce. Sin más haciendo a un lado su orgullo, empujándolo con mucho trabajo a un lugar de su cerebro donde no le molestara en ese momento, se fue recostando en esas sabanas blancas tan tentadoras. Y así con esa imagen de Hinata y su sonrisa se quedo dormido. Huyendo en la madrugada hacia el bosque para practicar tratando de esquivar a su razón, para no cuestionarse esos momentos.

Sin embargo el día había llegado, el momento en que tenia que forzarse a si mismo en recapacitar en sus acciones, y el porque de esta repentina necesidad de cuidar de su prima Hinata. Un súbito anhelo de verla, se formo en su ser. Había ido a tratar de entrenar solo ya que definitivamente estos días no podía concentrarse en absoluto y no podía permitir que sus compañeros de equipo lo sorprendieran con la guardia totalmente baja.

Sin embargo se quedo helado, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al encontrarla parada justo en medio del campo de entrenamiento, Hinata aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que tuvo tiempo para recomponer su fachada de estoicidad. Pero no fue así del todo, ya que por la expresión de terror de su prima, se forzó a si mismo a tener que enfrentarla, ya que viendo su carita y su dolor reflejada en ella por un momento quiso huir de allí y dejarla sola. Sin embargo ya no había marcha atrás, tenia que descubrir a que se debían estos nuevos sentimientos y si solo se trataba de lastima o culpa Neji se convencía a si mismo que con una disculpa seria suficiente.

Sin embargo esto no fue lo que salió de sus labios, ya que el rostro de su prima se le antojo por demás lindo, ya que el terror poco a poco se iba dando paso a la sorpresa. Esto lo armo de valor por completo acercándose a tal grado que irrumpió en su espacio personal, perdiéndose en su mirada, mil cosas quería decirle pero no supo en que momento palabras contrarias a lo que el quería simplemente salieron.

-Hinata-Sama, entrenemos juntos.

Como única respuesta obtuve una afirmación de su cabeza.

Inmediatamente comenzamos a practicar. Era una hermosa tarde, sus colores jugaban sobre el paisaje, se escuchaban los sonidos de algunos insectos, que no sintiéndose en peligro, se sintieron ajenos a la practica que se estaba ejecutando en esos momentos y por lo tanto danzaban a su alrededor.

Neji sorprendiéndose a si mismo, se veía como alguien diferente, dejaba de lado sus rudos entrenamientos, por una sutil danza de catas y posturas, que mas bien pareciera una hermosa conversación corporal. Trataba de sanar las heridas causadas, con su cuerpo quería solucionar los dolorosos momentos que le había causado. Por un momento creyó que su prima estaba captando su mensaje ya que sus ojos se relajaron, la vio segura confiada y por primera vez pudo respirar desde el fondo de su corazón.

En ese momento algo mágico sucedió, el al exhalar esa respiración llena de tranquilidad, de felicidad por sentirse perdonado, ella cerro los ojos, y por un momento Neji llego a pensar que era que ella había aspirado su propio aliento. Fue un momento de total sorpresa para ambos y todo lo que sucedió después fue muy rápido.

Neji se descuido por la hermosa sorpresa de hace un momento y el siguiente golpe no lo midió, iba directo a la altura de su corazón, justo como en aquel maldito examen chunnin. Algo dentro de su ser se quebró, algo terriblemente doloroso, ese sueño se haría realidad después de todo? No justamente ahora que el pensaba tener el perdón de Hinata.

Algo lo hizo reaccionar con una increíble velocidad, Hinata sintiendo algo extraño, abrió los ojos después de aspirar con dulzura aquel delicioso aroma, y lo siguiente de lo que fueron consientes, fue de sus propias respiraciones.

Neji, sentía que moría y renacía al mismo tiempo, la mirada de terror de Hinata fue suficiente para sacarlo de su maldita distracción, jamás se perdonaría el volver a lastimarla de nuevo. Detuvo a tiempo ese golpe letal, pero aun asustado, no podía moverse. Fueron segundos eternos para ambos. Hinata totalmente absorta y arrobada por ese aroma y saber de donde provenía, no podía articular palabra, quería huir, puesto que sentía una confusión enorme, ya que los sentimientos la sobrepasaban. No sabia exactamente que hacer, sólo que Neji, ejercía sobre ella una extraña atracción ya que ella no podía separarse de el.

Neji fue el primero en reaccionar e hizo lo primero que quería hacer desde hace algunos días, la abrazo con una enorme necesidad aplicando solo la fuerza suficiente para que ella pudiera sentir el golpeteo desenfrenado del corazón de Neji.

-Neji-ni….- se vio interrumpida por la fuerte voz de su primo, que angustiado, nuevamente encajo su mirada en ella, robándole un profundo sonrojo.

-Por favor, ya no vuelvas a llamarme a si- su tono era de suplica?, Hinata no podía creerlo.

Esta vez aprovechándose de la confusión de su prima, ejerció mas fuerza en ese reconfortante abrazo y con una voz mucho mas decidida, le murmuro al odio.

-Nunca mas te volveré a hacer daño-, totalmente satisfecho y con un pequeño rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, Neji, soltándola de su firme abrazo, dio media vuelta y salto al primer árbol que se encontraba.

Estaba a punto de irse, pero volteo sobre su hombro, para solo confirmar con gran satisfacción, que una hermosa y linda sonrisa adornaba el rostro de su prima, además de algo de lo cual el podría hacerse adicto. A esas hermosas mejillas totalmente rojas. Sonriendo con arrogancia, al saberse el causante de esas expresiones, se fue. Sin darse cuenta que su prima había visto un extraño brillo en los ojos de su primo.

Totalmente azorada y sorprendida llevo sus manos a su pecho y con mucha fuerza apretó sus ropas, sintiendo esas cosquillas crecer en todo su cuerpo. De sus labios solo pudo salir el nombre de Neji, prometiéndose a si misma no volverlo a llamar nissan, como justamente se lo acababa de pedir su primo.

Y he aquí, que Neji, se encontraba en aquella cavilación, no entendía su comportamiento, no entendía, porque no tenia control sobre sus acciones , pero descubrió con alegría que ese sentir era algo muy agradable, siempre y cuando lo provocara Hinata.

Algo que si le dio sumamente curiosidad, y no pudo entender, fue un pequeño murmullo que salió de los labios de su prima durante su entrenamiento, justo antes de su enorme descuido, y su un sutil sonido, pero que el alcanzo a percibir.

-Este aroma….-

Que habrá querido decir con eso?


	3. Chapter 3

Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, me motivan mucho a escribir, y gracias por tener esta gran paciencia a esta historia. Tengo un montón de responsabilidades y por eso no pude continuar con mi fic. Se que no es pretexto, pero me esforzare en compensar esta mala experiencia de no actualizar. Espero que en estos días libres adelante un poco mas la historia y hacer los capítulos mas largos, para así poder terminarla pronto.

Este capitulo esta inspirado en un doujin que anda circulando en la red, el autor es Kou Takamura, que si bien no se lo suficiente el japonés como para entenderlo, me inspiro la continuación de esta tierna historia, que espero poco a poco se vuelva un poco mas sensualona, jajajaj, no se si exista esta palabra.

Son súper fan de esta hermosísima pareja e inspira mil cosas. Los personajes son Kishimoto, la historia es mía. Acepto comentarios.

Aroma capitulo 3

Su cabeza recostada sobre la mesa dentro de su habitación, Hinata soltaba un suspiro. La profundidad de la mirada de su primo Neji, la hacia sonrojarse aun sin su presencia. Recordando la última escena que le dedico antes de marcharse a una misión, cerró sus ojos, y apretó con sus manos su diario. No sabía como comenzar a escribir, tenía miedo de comenzar a escribir algo de lo que ella ni siquiera tenía plena conciencia, solo sabia que la compañía de Neji, se volvía mas necesaria.

Recordaba, como el le mostraba partes de su personalidad que nunca creyó poder ser testigo de ello. Pero la hacia sentir súper especial. Momentos tan cotidianos se volvieron un excelente pretexto para estar juntos y transformar esa atmosfera solitaria y dolorosa en algo único y muy profundo.

Desde como el le ayudaba a cargar las bolsas de la compra, como se ofrecía para acompañarla a cuidar de su hermoso jardín, y como de vez en cuando que ella retrocedía asustada, por alguna lombriz gigante, en sus propias palabras, Neji acudía prontamente a retirarla y sentarse junto a ella por si acaso apareciera otra. Como un día ella se quedo dormida en el bosque por el cansancio de tanto entrenar, y despertó en su habitación, con su chaqueta completamente impregnada del delicioso aroma de su primo. Algo que llego a fascinarle de su nueva conducta era un pequeño detalle que hacia que sus cosquilleos fueran cada vez mas continuos, fue el encontrar margaritas en su habitación. El las colocaba en distintos lugares, sobre la almohada, sobre la mesita de noche, junto a la ventana. El solo echo de pensar que el se adentraba en su espacio, hizo surgir el inmenso deseo de algún día sorprenderlo dentro cuando el lo hacía. La aun fuerte inocencia no le permitía el comprender del porque de esa repentina necesidad, hacia que Hinata no se turbara con este deseo, solo la hacia suspirar muy profundo.

Ese día estaba terminando la compra para la cena, ella ya había preguntado a Neji cual era su comida favorita, así que estaba dispuesta a hacerla esa misma noche. Ya que el había prometido llegar ese día de una misión. Se hizo tarde, ya que no encontraba el ingrediente que mas importaba. El sol iba desapareciendo, dejando una mancha gris en su lugar.

Acelero el paso preocupada por el poco tiempo que le quedaba, iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de alguien que se emparejo con ella, y le tomo las bolsas, su aroma, era inconfundible, pero su apariencia la sorprendió muchisisismo. Era Neji, pero nunca lo había visto de esa forma, no llevaba su indumentaria común, sino que llevaba puesto unos jeans azules y una camisa blanca algo casual, con los dos botones superiores abiertos, su cabello sin sujetar y una venda negra en la cabeza. Quedo impactada, su primo era realmente apuesto. Neji al principio sorprendido por su reacción, ya que Hinata no hablaba ni se movía, sintió que la había asustado, con esa acción, pero el moría de ganas por verla, dos semanas era demasiado tiempo, y en cuanto llego al complejo Hyuuga, y darse un baño, no quiso esperar para ir en su encuentro.

Una sonrisa por demás arrogante, asomo en los labios del genio Hyuuga, por saberse el dueño de esa reacción. Acercándose peligrosamente, tratando de aumentar en dos grados ese enrojecimiento en su linda prima. Sin saber que perdería en su propio juego. No podía pestañear, sus ojos, comenzaron a delinear como si fueran sus propios dedos, cada centímetro del rostro de Hinata, sus lindas pestañas, sus dulces ojos, su piel increíblemente sonrojada y el apostaba su vida a que resultaba mas suave de lo que el imaginaba. Lo siguiente fue un error, sus ojos bajaron, a sus rosados labios, entornando mas su mirada, el deseaba ser dueño de esos labios. Por unos segundos, Neji supo cual era su verdadero destino, robarle un beso a esos labios tentadores; que en el momento de saberse tan deseados, quisieron ocultarse tras un pequeño mordisco de su dueña.

Eso hizo que el genio Neji Hyuuga usara toda su capacidad de autocontrol para no robarle el beso ahí mismo. Sin embargo lo que no pudo evitar fue, acercarse peligrosamente, hacia la comisura de sus labios y darle un pequeño beso, apenas si fue un efímero rozamiento. Pero para Hinata fue como una enorme sacudida dentro de su interior, electricidad pura sintió recorrer su cuerpo.

Neji perfectamente se dio cuenta de esto, ya que el sintiendo lo mismo, pero no queriendo asustarla, traslado sus labios muy cerca de su odio, solo para decirle

- La he echado de menos- satisfecho, se retiro solo un poco para sacar de su estupor a Hinata, preguntándole con una carita de niño mimado.

-Hinata-sama, acaso usted no me ha echado de menos- fingiendo total inocencia, quería obtener una mas de esas lindas reacciones a las cuales el ya se había echo adicto.

Hinata, por fin pudiendo coordinar, voz, palabras y acciones, con una total espontaneidad, nuevamente le volvió a ganar en su propio juego a Neji.

Lanzándose a sus brazos, le dijo muy dulcemente

-Claro que te extrañado Neji-su nombre saliendo en un profundo suspiro.

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en su entorno, pudieron disfrutar de ese cálido abrazo, pero que en su interior fue el causante del surgimiento de sentimientos aun mas confusos, profundos y poderosos.

Para Neji, surgía un sentimiento de territorialidad, no quería que nadie mas pudiera sentir esa calidez que su querida prima proporcionaba con un abrazo, con una sonrisa, con su sola presencia. La quería solo para el. Asustándose un poco con este nuevo pensamiento, se retiro del abrazo.

Para Hinata, ese aroma se había vuelto fuente de sus suspiros, de sus pensamientos, de ese nuevo sentimiento de fortaleza y ella deseaba ser la única que esos brazos protegieran y confortaran.

-Hinata-sama, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que anochezca hacia el complejo, ya que su padre podría molestarse con su tardanza- Neji le dijo suavemente sin desaparecer del todo su contacto.

-Si Neji, además de tengo una sorpresa, esta noche cocinare tu platillo favorito- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Caminaron de regreso al complejo, en un completo silencio, en donde cada uno degustaba mentalmente el primer abrazo que se daban, frente a la gente. Fue algo tan natural para ambos, y tan lleno de significados, que perdiéndose en sus emociones y en la buena compañía, no se dieron cuenta en el momento en el que llegaron.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, muchos buenos comentarios llegaron a los odios Hinata. El que mas le gusto fue por supuesto el de Neji, que con sus ojos le devolvía con creces ese hermoso detalle. De esto se dieron cuenta tanto Hanabi, como Hiashi, curiosos y sorprendidos, no dijeron comentario alguno, pero dentro de si, una satisfacción fue colándose en sus corazones, ya que pensaron jamás Neji y Hinata volverían a tener una relación linda después de ese combate desastroso.

Neji acompañándola a su habitación a su prima, para agradecerle nuevamente la cena e informarle que tenía nueva misión. El deseaba despedirse de alguna forma en la que Hinata pensara en el durante toda su ausencia. El deseaba más que otra cosa en la vida que ella olvidara cierta cabellera rubia y que en su lugar solo existiera una larga cabellera café. Se detuvo de repente con una risa mental, al darse cuenta un poco del porque deseaba esto, además ya estaban frente a la puerta de su prima.

Le comento sobre su nueva misión, hablo rápidamente ya que sentía muchos nervios, por su nuevo y repentino hallazgo. No era fácil para el orgulloso genio Neji Hyuuga, saber que tenia unos celos mortales ante Naruto, que si bien el fue quien diera pie a su nueva conducta con su prima, el no aceptaría jamás que el le ganara el corazón de su Hinata.

-Hinata-sama, su cena ha estado exquisita, ojala me permita probarla nuevamente-

-Neji, por favor no me llames así, esa es la única condición que pongo para volverte a preparar una cena- lo dijo con una enorme y linda sonrisa.

Fue todo muy rápido.

-Será un enorme placer, para mi Hinata-, su nombre nunca sonó tan hermoso, profundo y sexy, ya que además de emarcar su nombre con una voz mas profunda, se acerco nuevamente a ella.

Totalmente sonrojada, y ansiosa cerro los ojos, Neji, sorprendido y emocionado, se fue acercando mas y mas. Sus alientos se mezclaban, sin embargo él tuvo un repentino brote de miedo, ya que si ella lo rechazaba seria algo que el no podría manejar, así que abrió los ojos y no quedándole mas remedio, tomo un mechón de sus cortos cabellos, y los aspiro fuertemente, haciendo que Hinata abriera los suyos un tanto confundida Neji estaba a tan corta distancia, pudo ver la forma de los labios de su primo, cuando ellos besaban tiernamente sus cabellos. De sus labios solo broto un pequeño grito. Neji al separarse un poco pudo ver la carita de una sorpresa llena de decepción que tenia su querida Hinata, se dio vuelta para irse por ese pasillo.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse en aquellos ojos lavanda, que si bien no entendía porque no podía controlarlas, solo era consiente del dolor que se formo en su pecho al no obtener algo que ella ansiaba, deseaba probar la dulzura que los labios de Neji le dieron a su cabello. Se dejo caer al piso, con esa enorme carga en sus hombros, no podía parar el golpeteo de su corazón, por un momento se sintió llegar a las nubes y ahora, se sentía fatal, es que acaso ella malinterpreto esa mirada. El llanto, estaba ya por salir.

Sintiendo una fuerte y cálida mano en su mentón, que la hacia levantar su mirada, no pudo entender como es que sucedió.

Neji, queriendo darse un tiro por lo que había acabado de hacer, arrepentido giro en sus pasos decidido a hacer borrar a ese rubio de la mente y del corazón de su querida Hinata. Tendría que arriesgarse, tenía que hacerlo.

-La extrañare con toda mi alma y prometo regresar pronto, mi dulce Hinata- sin mas robo sus labios, dando un beso por demás necesitado. Su sabor era embriagador, poderoso, con una fuerza que Hinata no creyó jamás sentir. Era el beso contenido por muchos años, ahora el ya lo sabia, ya no tenia que mentirse mas.

Hinata en el cielo, era conducida por la enorme fuerza de una tormenta eléctrica, todo su ser se estremeció con este beso. Cada movimiento ejercido por esos labios, era capaz de someterla y estremecerla. Penso por un momento que su primer beso seria dulce y tierno, pero esto supero sus expectativas, ella deseaba cortar la distancia que había entre ellos. Neji perdiéndose en la vorágine de esta nueva experiencia, toco con un ligero temblor nuevamente sus cabellos degustando su exquisita suavidad, enredo aun mas sus dedos, sosteniendo firmemente la nuca de ella. Deseaba con un hambre totalmente desconocido para el, profundizar ese beso, deseaba abrir esos labios con su lengua y probar el dulce sabor de su saliva, sin embargo sabia que se trataba de Hinata, y el no quería apresurar las cosas o que ella odiara su tacto, así que se conformo con darle un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior, seguido a esto paso sensualmente su lengua, brindando una caricia sutil con ella, sin saber el incendio que provocaría en su inocente prima.

Sin embargo así como empezó, así termino, el no quería enfrentar aun, la reacción que tendría su prima después de esto. El sabía que no había marcha atrás, pero no quería verla a los ojos aún. Así que sin mas, y con una velocidad impresionante, traslado su mano de la nuca de Hinata a tomarle la mano dándole un beso en esta ocasión muy sutil y dulce.

-Espera a mi regreso-le dijo esto ya de espaldas, no queriendo voltear, con un tono que Hinata no supo descifrar muy bien, ya que había un ligero y casi imperceptible timbre de miedo.

Sus lagrimas pero esta vez de felicidad brotaban, al sentirse tan plena y querida, levanto su rostro de la mesita, seguramente ya era pasada de la media noche, el seguramente tampoco podría dormir. Ella ansiaba el regreso de ese hombre que poco a poco y con su abrumador aroma, se había colado en su ser, en su cabeza y en algo de lo que aun no era totalmente consiente, se hacia dueño de su cuerpo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, muchísimas gracias por seguir enviando sus reviews, que la verdad me alegran los días. Me han preguntado por la edad de estos dos bellos personajes en mi fic y si tienen justo la edad terminando el examen chuunin, que creo son doce y trece respectivamente, si ya se me siento un tanto pervertida, pero pues me encanta cuando eran pequeños. Por cierto ya vieron el capitulo de relleno de Naruto Shippuden 192, es un hermoso capitulo sobre esta linda parejita, se los recomiendo. En este capitulo verán un nuevo personaje, que tal vez le complique las cosas a Neji, el cual este personaje también es uno de mis favoritos. Sin mas rollo, espero terminar pronto el siguiente capitulo este fin de semana, mil besos y espero les guste.( Naruto propiedad de Kishimotho)

Aroma 4

Neji, aun a pesar de encontrarse muy cansado, saltaba de árbol en árbol, queriendo llegar a

Konoha, el último día que había visto a su prima fue demasiado intenso, como para poder sacarlo de su mente. La sensación de ese beso, no podía dejarlo, aún durante la ruda batalla a la que se enfrentaron sus compañeros de equipo y el, para recuperar unos pergaminos sumamente valiosos.

Tenten, fue la mas sorprendida por el cambio del chico, esas ultimas tres semanas, el gélido y estoico Neji Hyuuga, se encontraba por la nubes casi todo el tiempo, nunca descuido a sus compañeros, ni siquiera a la hora de combatir, pero sus ojos, se notaban, mas cálidos, mas humanos.

-Neji, por que tienes tanta prisa en llegar, estamos todos agotados, y ya no hay peligro, podemos descansar otro día, más-

-Oh, decías algo Tenten- dijo esto parándose en una rama y tomando conciencia del lugar que le rodeaba, la verdad es que ya estaban sumamente cerca de su hogar, y la imagen de una linda y sonrojada mujercita apareció en su mente con esta ultima palabra. La verdad es que el solo se dedico a saltar sin haberse percatado de la rapidez con la que lo hacia.

Con un suspiro de derrota, continuaron su camino, esta vez más rápido, ya que el maestro Guy y Lee, se empeñaron en mejorar la velocidad de Neji, al cual por cierto nunca habían notado tan ansioso de volver a la villa.

Hinata se encontraba sumida en las nuevas tareas que tenia que realizar. La nueva misión que llevaba ya casi tres semanas consistía en ser enfermera de un singular personaje.

Según las palabras de la Hokage ella era la mejor para realizar esta misión ya que nadie más podía realizarla al pie de la letra sin más complicaciones. Ella fuera la única con la cabeza fría para poder cuidarlo, sin aprovecharse de el. .

Oh que equivocada estaba. Si bien no esta en la naturaleza tímida y dulce de Hinata, el causar problemas o ser una carga para los demás, ella no tenia conciencia de todo lo que podía suceder, precisamente al contar con estos dos atributos, para su actual paciente o bien el hermano de su actual paciente. Ella no cuestiono las ordenes de sus superiores aun a sabiendas que apenas iniciaba con su entrenamiento medico, sin embargo era algo que desde un principio adoro hacer, dada su propia naturaleza.

Exhausta, se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la ventana, cerró sus ojos sintiendo la brisa de aquella tarde, suspirando, recordando la intensidad del beso dado por su querido primo. Sonrojándose de pies a cabeza, al darse cuenta cuanto lo extrañaba, y cuanto quería volver a probar esos labios. Sin embargo tenia que saber porque lo hizo, si solo fue un impulso, si solo fue una broma. Ante este ultimo pensamiento, su mirada se volvió, triste, y apagada. No su primo no era de jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, aun cuando el decía odiarla y se lo había demostrado abiertamente durante su pelea, ella, había visto la honestidad en sus ojos. Pero en esta ocasión, no pudo verlos, y eso la tenia sumamente confundida.

-Neji- apenas como un susurro contado al viento, no se había percatado de una presencia que de unas semanas a la fecha se había vuelto cotidiana. Una persona que a muchas podría aterrorizar con tan solo mirarlas. Pera para Hinata toda dulzura Hyuuga, esto fue solo una primera impresión que con el correr de los días y tratando más a profundidad, había desaparecido por completo.

-Mi estúpido hermanito ya no te ha dado problemas Hinata-chan-

-Oh, no debería hablar así de su hermano Uchiha-san-

-Itachi, Hinata-chan, te lo he dicho muchas veces, no me gusta que me trates como a un viejo- diciendo esto ultimo con todo el sex-appeal, marca Uchiha.

-No es un viejo, pero si es mayor que yo, además tiene un importantísimo rango en esta aldea, así que no considero apropiado, llamarlo de otra forma-. Diciendo esto con una sonrisa de complicidad y juego. Ellos dos realmente se habían acercado bastante estos días en los que Sasuke , se había lastimado tanto en su ultima misión.

Itachi, con una gran velocidad, llego hasta ella y colocando suavemente el dedo en los labios de Hinata y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, le dijo con su voz profunda y sensual.

-No hagas repetir una petición de un sempai Hinata-chan-.

Fueron segundos de total angustia para Hinata, nadie a excepción de su primo se había acercado tanto a ella. Y se sorprendió mucho más al darse cuenta de que no le molestaba en absoluto la cercanía de este hombre. Esto sin embargo no pudo evitar el gran sonrojo, del que fue presa gracias a esta inesperada acción, de su sempai.

-Ya estas molestándola otra vez Itachi, sabes que es MI enfermera, y es seguramente UNICA a la que yo podría aceptar como tal, así que por favor, no la asustes, con tu estúpida cara-.

Suspirando de alivio, ya que Itachi, se alejo de ella para ir a encarar a su hermano por su rudo comentario, Hinata volvió a su color. De manera distraída, vio unas hojas caer muy repentinamente del árbol, que estaba cercano a la ventana del cuarto del Uchiha, trayendo consigo un aroma por demás nostálgico, creyendo era solo su imaginación y sus enormes ganas de verlo no tomo, mucha importancia a esto y volvió para comprobar los signos vitales y otras cuantas cosas mas que tenia que checar en el Uchiha que estaba en cama. Entre estas cosas que su Itachi, no fuera a sobrepasarse, durante el castigo (un ataque de golpes de dedo, en la frente del Uchiha menor) que le impuso por burlarse de su "fea" cara, en frente de una preciosidad. Era muy divertido para Hinata ver a estos supuestos fríos y arrogantes hermanos, considerados impenetrables, por casi toda la aldea, sin duda le recordaban a alguien con hermosos ojos color de luna y largo cabello. Sonriendo graciosamente ante esta idea volvió para separar a estos dos chicos.

Su mente estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que había visto, y no necesito del byakugan, para poderlo comprobar, solo estaba a unos metros de distancia. Y pudo ver todo lo que sucedió en esa habitación, aunque después de que ese Uchiha, se le había acercado tanto, ya no pudo soportarlo más, su corazón le dolía, le dolía mucho.

El imaginar que su querida Hinata, aquella por la que nuevamente decidió empezar a creer lo estuviera engañando, abría una gran brecha en su corazón. Ahora podía imaginar con exactitud lo que ella pudo haber sentido cuando ellos peleaban durante ese maldito examen chuunin. La enorme sensación del fracaso y la desesperanza sacudía intensamente su ser.

Sin embargo su parte racional, le advertía que tenia que buscar información y encontrar alguna respuesta lógica ante este cambio tan repentino de circunstancias, le resultaba sumamente extraño esta nueva amistad entre Hinata e Itachi, una idea como una enorme sombra se instalo en su cabeza, tal vez su tío estaba detrás de esto, y si eso resultaba cierto, mas o menos intuía por donde se encaminaba esta situación. Esto le desagrado sumamente, apretando sus puños fuertemente, se dijo a si mismo que no perdería, así tuviera que ir en contra de las ideas anticuadas de su clan.

Sentía que estaba a punto de perder todo por cuanto se había esforzado estos últimos años. El genio, el estoico, el frio, el calculador, Neji Hyuuga desaparecería de la tierra solo por un ataque de celos y posesividad.

Sin embargo algo que tampoco pudo escapar a sus ojos, fue la milésima de segundo en la que pudo ver a Itachi, darse cuenta de su localización, y acercarse aun más al rostro de su prima.

Con un grito de frustración se fue al campo de entrenamiento de su prima, seguramente en sus compañeros encontrara muchas respuestas.

Acercándose sigilosamente al campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho, se sentía sumamente tonto. Su increíble orgullo le impedía llegar y preguntar directamente a ese par compañeros de su prima, algo le hacia detestarlos, así que había decidido ocultarse y tratar de obtener al menos una pista acerca de la nueva amistad entre Hinata y los Uchiha.

Entre tanto Shino y Kiba, seguían entrenando entre ellos, sin percatarse de la presencia de Neji. Sin embargo, aburridos y con desgano, dieron por terminado antes de tiempo, su practica. Sentándose en el pasto Kiba con total fastidio, se dirigía hacia Shino.

-Ya estoy harto de estar solo contigo, no es nada divertido entrenar, extraño mucho a Hina-chan-

-Sabes que se encuentra en una importante misión en estos momentos Kiba no seas impaciente, y además yo tampoco estoy muy contento de solo verte la cara a ti solamente

-Pero por que tener que cuidar al bastardo del Uchiha, si ya tenia bastante con convivir con el amargado y odioso de su primo, y ahora le han cargado a otro igual o peor. Además ya se esta tardando en recuperarse, seguramente los rumores de los poderosos Uchiha, son solo cuentos, a menos de que…- en un segundo abrió enormemente los ojos y se paro de solo un salto, un pensamiento se formo un escalofrió de total desagrado.

-A menos que ese bastardo, solo este utilizando su "enfermedad" para estar mas cerca de nuestra Hina-chan , ese maldito- y ya se encaminaba hacia el hospital, cuando el sutil pero decidido comentario de Shino, lo hizo pararse y reconsiderar nuevamente esta ultima idea.

-Ya para de decir estupideces Kiba, aunque fuese de esa manera, Hinata nunca permitiría que la utilizaran de esa forma, ella solo quiere terminar bien esa misión con éxito, además yo creo que quien le gusta es alguien mas-

Olvidando por un momento su deseo de ir al hospital, se volteo sumamente sorprendido, exigiéndole el saber en quien había puesto sus ojos, su linda hermana Hinata. Así la consideraba y se podría decir que seria un hermano my posesivo, así que para cualquier hombre que se le acercara a Hinata seria una difícil proeza zafarse de el.

Para Neji, fue demasiada información tenia que irse para poder pensar con cabeza fría, y saber hacia donde se dirigía esta situación. Además estaba muy sucio, si bien en el momento de correr hacia donde sentía la presencia del chackra de Hinata, no había pensado que realmente tenia una pésima imagen, (aun lleno de lodo, creo que se veria super sexy,jejej) . Pero de algo si se encontraba agradecido, ya que al principio, la idea de que su tío Hiashi, le hubiera impuesto la presencia de esos hermanos Uchiha, seguramente se trataría de un compromiso arreglado, así que con un profundo suspiro de alivio, siguió su camino, bañarse, comer y descansar un poco ya que esto podía ayudarle a arreglar sus ideas. Con un profundo suspiro se dio cuenta que se estaba volviendo un tanto paranoico cuando se trataba de Hinata.


	5. Chapter 5

Una enorme disculpa porque ya releyendo el capitulo 4 me di cuenta de que tiene enormes faltas de ortografía, tratare de fijarme mas antes de subirlo. Ante las dudas si es una Itahina o Sasuhina, mmmm, pues sinceramente me gusta mas el Itahina, este personaje es simplemente encantador, pero solo será para darle un poquito de celos a mi hermoso Neji. Además olvide explicar que en este fic, la historia cambia un poquito, Sasuke, nunca se fue con Orochimaru e Itachi nunca mato a su clan, además de ser el capitán ambu, mas joven en la historia de Konoha, así que esto también ser aun enorme factor para doblegar la enorme autoestima de Neji, que si bien lo adoro, tiene que compensar el lastimar tanto a Hinata, durante ese examen, aquí les dejo esta humilde aportación, es mi primer fic, y se que cometo varios errores, pero el deseo de ver a esta linda parejita juntos, me impulsa a escribir estas pequeñas ideas, mil gracias a todas

Aroma 5

Por fin, su turno acababa, ya había dejado al menor de los Uchiha, totalmente dormido, si seguía así, tal vez en dos o tres días ya lo darían de alta. Se sentía realmente satisfecha con los resultados de su actual misión. Aunque ella había ganado mucho también, un par de buenos amigos, los cuales le permitieron ver una nueva faceta en sus personalidades, era sumamente hermoso poder contemplar a estos fríos y rudos hombres, sonreír y pasarla bien a pesar de sus pequeñas peleas. Una fina risa dejo escapar, al recordar todo el ajetreo que formaban ese par.

-Siempre ríes estando sola Hinata-chan?- en ese instante una sombra que salía de detrás de un árbol cercano a ella empezó a definirse.

-I..Itachi-san,- muy sorprendida llevo su manos cerca de su pecho. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos acerca de sus nuevos amigos, que no se dio cuenta de otra presencia además de la de ella.

-Wow, en verdad mi nombre suena muy bien en tus labios, Hinata-chan- ante esto la pequeña Hinata enrojeció enormemente, ya que la luz de la luna le proporcionaba un aire por demás seductor y peligroso, nada que ver con lo que estaba pensando de el justo hace unos minutos.

-Te acompañaré- aprovechando ese instantáneo momento de confusión de Hinata dijo esto mas bien pareciendo una afirmación, mas que un pedido.

Itachi sabia de la tímida personalidad de Hinata, lo había descubierto hace pocas semanas, cuando su tonto hermanito como el así lo llamaba, había terminado sumamente lastimado, después de una misión. Sin embargo este rasgo de su personalidad hizo que se fijara aun mas en ella, ya que no babeaba ni por el ni por Sasuke, que bien eran conocidos en la villa como imanes humanos para las chicas. Su extremada sencillez y su naturaleza dulce, junto con esa hermosa sonrisa que podía desarmar a cualquier hombre fue lo que a Itachi Uchiha, le hizo olvidarse de la diferencia de edades entre ambos. Si Itachi Uchiha, estaba interesado en una mujer, si bien sabia que no estaba enamorado de ella, el ya tenia ideas un tanto territoriales con respecto a ella, deseaba que Hinata no se desprendiera de esa aura de ingenuidad y dulzura, además que tampoco encontrara interés aun en los chicos de su propia edad y peor aun no permitiría que algún chiquillo lo bastante inteligente y sensato ya se hubiera percatado de este hermoso diamante y quisiera ganársela, como por ejemplo ese extraño sujeto que alcanzo a percibir parado sobre una rama de un árbol justo hace unas horas, acechándola. No definitivamente no permitiría que un niño le ganara esa hermosa preciosidad y estaba decidido a comenzar a jugar sus cartas.

Aprovechando el momento en el que por la oscuridad Hinata tropezó nerviosamente con una piedra, el alcanzo a sujetarla, tomándola de un brazo, jalándola suavemente hacia su pecho para evitar su caída. Esta simple acción hizo a la chica tomar conciencia de la enorme diferencia entre ambos. Era sumamente alto comparado a ella, al tener contacto con su fuerte pecho, sentía que chocaba con una fuerte roca cálida, si bien era un chico delgado, al sentirlo tan cercano, pudo constatar que era sumamente fuerte.

Nunca se había percatado del delicioso aroma que acompañaba a este hombre, tan viril y embriagante, totalmente diferente al que emanaba su primo o bien alguien con una cabecita rubia, ante este ultimo pensamiento se sorprendió muchísimo, ya que desde que se había transformado la relación entre ella y Neji, casi no había pensado en Naruto y de echo a partir de ese increíble beso había desaparecido de su cabeza por completo, en este justo momento se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos con respecto al dueño de unos hermosos ojos celestes, había sido un gran derroche de admiración y respeto hacia el nada más.

-Hinata, este bien- Itachi, preocupado por su aparente ausencia, se preocupo un poco ya que al darse cuenta de la enorme inocencia de esta chica, creyó que le había desagradado mucho este contacto.

Con un enorme dosis de valor, Hinata subió la mirada, solo para abrir los ojos sorprendida, ya que nunca había visto una mirada tan suave y llena de preocupación, solo aquella vez, en su primer día de misión que al entrar en la habitación de Sasuke, lo había visto allí, totalmente concentrado en el rostro de su hermano, tomándole de la mano y con esa bella y dulce mirada.

Arrobata totalmente por esta mirada que le regalaba a ella, se perdió en el inmenso océano obscuro de sus ojos, sin embargo esta apacibilidad duro solo un fugaz momento. Ya que este ultimo, al contemplar ese adorable sonrojo y esa mirada, sumamente dulce que le dirigía, no pudo contralar la enorme necesidad de besarla, su mirada desbordaba sensualidad, al tiempo que iba entrecerrando los ojos, degustando de la hermosa cercanía de esta niña, que se había apoderado de su cabeza, sin embargo tan concentrado estaba ante esta chica, que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaban muy cercanos al complejo Hyuuga y mas aun que un aura por demás siniestra comenzaba a inundar la atmosfera. Solo ante esto ultimo el instinto de supervivencia de este experimentado capitán ambu, lo llevo a tomarla de la mano bruscamente y llevarla hacia su espalda, con un sentido total de protección. Pero sin duda ni el ni Hinata estaban preparados para lo que sucedería.

-No la toques, maldito Uchiha- una voz por demás gélida, amenazante y ronca, sonó desde el techo de la entrada del complejo Hyuuga. Y con la luz de la luna delineando una poderosa aura de violencia, Neji, apareció, con una mirada, que le traspaso hasta el alma a Hinata.

-En un movimiento rápido y violento Hinata soltó la mano de Itachi, y la llevo hacia su pecho, esto sorprendió bastante a este último, parecía como si su contacto le produjera daño, dándose cuenta de esta acción al mismo tiempo afloraba una sonrisa arrogante pero triste en la cara de Neji.

-Yo no me sentiría tan bien al tener el enfermo hobbie de vigilar a los demás, Hyuuga- diciendo esto con aparente indiferencia, pero con una mirada totalmente retadora y abiertamente mostrando que no iba dejarse intimidar por este chiquillo, reecordando que solo hace unas horas, el estaba oculto en ese árbol, con una mirada igual o mas desafiante que la que tenia en esos momentos.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones, Uchiha, pero solo te advierto que no puedes tomarte tantas confianzas con la futura líder del clan- Neji sabia perfectamente que rango tenia ese Uchiha, sin embargo estaba tan cabreado, que no se detuvo a pensar que este podía romperle los huesos en un segundo, si bien no podían compararse en fuerza y tamaño, el orgulloso Hyuuga, no iba a dar un paso atrás.

-Hinata –sama, haga el favor de entrar su padre ya la esta esperando para la cena- si bien Hinata tenia enormes ganas de ver a su querido primo, el oírlo decir esta frase dirigida a ella, con un tono tan frio y despectivo, le recordó el odio que él le tenia a ella hasta hace poco tiempo,

-Si Neji-nisan, bajando la mirada, y con una voz quebrada, dijo esto, y Neji, por un momento, sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos ya que ella volvía a colocar ese tan odioso sufijo, además hasta hace unos momentos, la había visto sonreír y conversar tranquila y confiadamente con ese Uchiha, y ahora que el le hablaba, tenia esa actitud hacia con el, de miedo, y lo peor de todo, lo había vuelto a llamar hermano, siendo que ya había prometido no hacerlo. Todos los deseos de abrazarla y besarla con total anhelo, se escurrían fríamente de sus dedos, la sentía tan lejana, y ahora ya no podía manejar esta maldita sensación de soledad.

-No tienes por que hacerle caso a ese cretino Hinata- diciéndole esto y tomando suavemente su mano, para intentar cambiar el semblante de tristeza que se había instalado en el rostro de la chica, el cual no le había gustado para nada. Ese tonto Hyuuga, había sido capaz con una frase, de entristecerla y eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

-Uchiha-san, gracias por haberme acompañado- soltando suavemente su agarre, y devolviéndole una sonrisa por demás fingida, Hinata le hizo una suave reverencia, ya que si seguía estando allí, bajo la fría mirada de su primo, sentía que las lagrimas saldrían sin duda alguna y no quería hacer participe de ese momento a su recién nuevo amigo.

Neji aun en su postura, no sabia que hacer, si bien, Hinata cambio su dulce rostro hacia una total tristeza, cosa que por unos segundos lo descoloco completamente, haciendo surgir una enorme incomodidad en su pecho, ya que el era el responsable de este cambio de actitud. Pero al momento que ese bastardo Uchiha, como así el lo pensaba, la volvió a tomar de la mano y ella le sonrió, no pudo controlar sus celos por mas tiempo. De un salto, llego solo a unos metros de donde se encontraba la pareja, y decidió avanzo hacia ellos, sin embargo algo totalmente sorpresivo lo hizo congelarse.

Rápidamente y en un fuerte impulso, por protegerla y cambiar su animo la jalo suavemente de la mano, solo para poder volver a tenerla cerca de el y le dio un pequeño pero muy sensual beso muy cercano a sus labios.

-Hinata-chan, no me gusta verte triste-

-Bastardo Uchiha, no te atrevas a tocarla nunca más, sin pensarlo, Neji lanzo un juken, para separarlos.

Itachi, siendo mas fuerte que el y mas rápido, tomo a Hinata de la cintura y saltando, los puso a ambos a salvo, sin embargo, fue en una fracción de segundos cuando el la soltó suavemente ya a salvo y con toda velocidad alcanzo a dar un fuerte golpe al rostro del chico, lanzándolo a bastantes metros de distancia.

-Niño imprudente no te das cuenta de que puedes lastimarla, no me importa quien diablos eres, si vuelves a intentar lastimarla te matare-, esta ultima palabra la dijo con un semblante por demás oscuro y despiadado, Neji pudo respirar su letalitad.

-Basta ya- un pequeño grito de desesperación hizo que ambos hombres a punto de inciar una gran batalla, se quedaran estáticos. Hinata no podía creer como se había transformado toda esta situación a algo tan feo. Ahora sus lágrimas no se contenían al salir.

-Itachi-san, por favor váyase, lo veré mañana en el hospital, onegai- tomándolo de su camisa y totalmente preocupada por la vida de su primo, al ver el enorme poder del Uchiha, quiso romper con esta horrible escena.

-Sabes linda Hinata-chan, lo hare sólo porque me has llamado por mi nombre- y dándole un pequeño guiño se esfumo del lugar, pero en el ultimo segundo regalándole una mirada asesina al chico Hyuuga.

Sin embargo ante los ojos de Neji, malinterpretando la acción de que querida prima, imagino que ella le daba mas importancia a ese Uchiha que a él y pero aun, olvidándose de su timidez había tomado de forma tan personal, la camisa de este. Su furia creció a tal punto. Que lo siguiente lo dijo sin pensar y totalmente dolido.

-Ya no me importa lo que haga Hinata-sama, si usted gusta puede hasta largarse con ese bastardo Uchiha, total, seria algo mas en la lista de sus tantos errores y debilidades-tomando un impulso mas, y de un salto desapareció tras las paredes del complejo. Dejando a Hinata sumida en la tristeza y la soledad, sus palabras y sus miradas, le dolieron muchísimo, al punto de sentir que la herida en su pecho volvía a abrirse, fue igual que el día de aquel terrible examen chuunin

Itachi no era tonto, el había visto el enorme remolino de celos departe de ese chico, y también había visto el dolor ante las palabras y acciones de ese chico en la mirada de Hinata, y el se consideraba un genio, así que solo tuvo que pensarlo un poco, para saber que esos dos chicos en verdad se importaban. Con mucha rabia se dio cuenta de la enorme inmadurez de ese chiquillo. Meditándolo fríamente, ya recordaba donde había visto anteriormente ese rostro, fue durante el examen chuunin en su pelea con el chico kyuubi, demostrando el enorme potencial que tenía al haber peleado de tu por tu ante un jinchuriki. El de hecho de que lo hacían llamar como el genio Hyuuga una imperceptible sonrisa cruzo su rostro, era curioso como a el mismo también lo habían nombrado como el genio Uchiha, a tan corta edad. Y observando el fuerte aura de combate de ese chico sin duda, en dos años mas resultaría un severo dolor de cabeza para el.

-Tanto te importa ese Hyuuga Hinata- murmurando tristemente al viento, al mismo tiempo que caminaba cerca de un lago, el cual era su lugar favorito y recordando los ojos de esta linda chica.

Ya no necesitaba mas palabras, en sus ojos podía verlo, y no solo eso, los días anteriores, cuando el la descubría mirando hacia la ventana, con ese hermoso sonrojo y sus ojos cerrándose, al aspirar profundamente un aroma inexistente para el, le parecía la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera visto. Verla de esa forma, en su pecho se instalaba una enorme paz y unos deseos enormes de protegerla y de ser el dueño absoluto de esos suspiros. Sin embargo cuando una idea se instalaba en su cabeza era realmente difícil dejarla ir sin antes haber conseguido lo que deseaba.

-Aun no me rendiré Hinata, si ese tipejo no te trata bien, te robare y te hare mía-solo la luna, el lago y la noche fueron testigos de esta determinada postura del genio Uchiha. Invocando a un halcón, y realizando un pequeño jutsu de escritura, mando una pequeña misiva para Hinata, deseaba levantarle el ánimo, ya que no le había gustado como había terminado esa noche. Con una arrogante y deliciosa sonrisa, concluyo satisfecho esa carta, esperando que al momento de leerla le robara un sonrojo de esos que tanto le gustaban, como deseaba ver su reacción ala hora de leerla.

Sumamente arrepentido, Neji corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación de su prima. Ella debería de estar llorando, después del terrible comportamiento que el ha tenido para con ella. Ni siquiera se había presentado a cenar y esa actitud le dolía, en verdad podía estar tan enfadada con el por lo que le hizo al Uchiha.

Deseaba como única cosa en el mundo volver a ver su sonrisa y provocar esos deliciosos sonrojos, quería hacerla suspirar y temblar ante su presencia, como ella se lo había mostrado antes.

Justo cuando el le reclamo la repentina amistad y cercanía con Itachi, cuando ella entro en el complejo, se dio la vuelta intempestivamente sin siquiera haber escuchado lo que la chica tenia que decirle, estaba tan enojado y celoso, que creía que era mas seguro para Hinata, el que el mismo se retirara para enfriarse un poco ya que podía seguir diciendo idioteces que podían lastimarla más y el ya se había prometido no volver a hacerla llorar, así que aunque le doliera tenia que aguantarse todo su enojo y calmarse primero antes de volver a encararla y mostrarle lo que el en verdad quería decirle.

Totalmente cubierto de nervios abrió suavemente la puerta de su cuarto, la vio sentada sobre la cama dándole la espalda. Sentimientos encontrados surgieron al verla tan frágil, tan niña. Hacia tiempo que deseaba entrar en esa habitación que el ya conocía de memoria, a la hora de entrar y dejar sus pequeños presentes, se hacia realidad.. El anhelo de tocarla, de sentirla de cobijarla entre sus brazos se hizo insoportable.

Acercándose de manera cautelosa, paso a paso, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, las manos sudando frio, y un incipiente sonrojo formándose en sus mejillas, cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma del cabello de su prima, sabiéndose un verdadero idiota, pero un enamorado siempre será un idiota. Completamente derrotado soltó en un suspiro el nombre de Hinata, estando muy cerca de su oído.

Ella totalmente sorprendida, volteo, teniéndolo, a unos centímetros de su rostro, estaba tan absorta en el pequeño regalo que le acaban de hacer que no se había percatado de la presencia de su primo. Al principio muy asustada había cerrado fuertemente los ojos y apretando el papel entre sus manos que había colocado frente a su pecho a modo de defensa, sintiéndose indefensa, débil ante la presencia de Neji, pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando después de segundos interminables, este no decía ni hacia nada, entonces a ella llego ese aroma, que en este momento se encontraba un poco distinto que otras ocasiones, era mas dominante, mas salvaje, mas impetuoso, pero definitivamente era la escencia del hombre del cual no podía dejar de pensar y entonces esa angustia se fue transformando en un deseo increíble de dejarse envolver por ese aroma, al momento de tragarse ese deliciosos aroma a través de su nariz, colándose hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, un nuevo sentimiento de determinación se fue instalando cómodamente en su cabecita, definitivamente le haría entender que el había malinterpretado toda la escena pasada.

Neji degustaba el rostro de su prima, su boca ligeramente abierta, mostrando sus rosados labios, sus ojos al principio muy abiertos, y como poco a poco se iban cerrando sus parpados, volviéndose irresistible. La forma en la que ella aspiraba su aroma, lo volvía loco, lo hacia imaginar, que Hinata quería llevarse su alma dentro de ella. Su mirada se suavizo a tal punto que parecía un verdadero ángel, sometido ante su preciada diosa.

Sus alientos se mezclaban, la rápida respiración en ella se hizo presente, el profundo nerviosismo de tenerlo tan cercano a ella. Y además en un lugar tan intimo como su cama. No se pudo sostener por más tiempo sobre su cama. Neji entornando profundamente su mirada hacia ella, una que por cierto Hinata se dio cuenta que tenía una nueva escala de dulzura y arrepentimiento, fue demasiado para ella, cayo de su cama, provocando que algo que sostenía entre sus manos, saliera disparado hacia Neji.

Incrédulo, sus ojos se abrieron cada vez mas, ahora lo entendía todo, era un idiota por sentirse centro del universo de su querida Hinata, un fuerte dolor se instalo en su pecho al comprobar el porque del ausentismo de su prima a la hora de irrumpir en su habitación.

Una dulce carta escrita por Itachi, que el envió por medio de un pájaro mensajero a Hinata, después de ver el embrollo en el que la metió. Sin embargo sus sinceras muestras de cariño, ante los ojos de un hombre celoso, no eran sino muestras irrefutables de un amor que solo se tiene entre amantes.

Furico sin una pizca de la dulzura que enmarcaba sus ojos, de un salto llego al lugar donde se encontraba su prima, con su fuerte cuerpo la llevo al piso tomándola de los manos fuertemente, llevándolos por encima de su cabeza, fue demasiado rápido para ella, jamás creyó lo que iba a venir

El sin compasión alguna y con una mirada tan profunda, tan hiriente y al mismo tiempo tan necesitada, posesiva y tan ardiente, provoco en Hinata, un profundo miedo, mezclado de una añoranza a que el le gritara, le mostrara cuan enojado estaba, deseaba sentir lo que fuera departe de el, sentir que el no se había olvidado de ella, y que la presencia de ella era lo único que necesitaba. Tan aterrador y fascinante, se dejo envolver por esta nueva sensación.

Nunca se creyó masoquista, pero ahora en ese justo momento deseaba como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo a su primo Neji, aun en ese estado de furia, sujetándole tan fuerte las muñecas que sin duda formarían moretones. Ese dolor y esa mirada, que aun siendo dolorosas por ese mismo hecho confirmaban que no era uno mas de sus sueños, ella quería todo de el y estaba dispuesta a tomar las consecuencias.

Neji lo vio, fue un segundo, pero fue tan repentino, sintió un fuerte latigazo de placer al someterla de esa forma y el deseo en los ojos de su prima le confirmaba que era solo para el.

-Hinata, hare que pienses solo en mi- esto sonó como un poderoso gruñido. Te hare arder entre mis besos, este ultimo pensamiento se apodero del ultimo resquicio de autocontrol en Neji.-

Totalmente hambriento tomo los labios de su prima. Un sutil pensamiento recorrió en forma de estremecimiento su cuerpo. Hinata esa niña débil y frágil lo tenía en sus manos. Su orgullo por primera vez en su vida, no funciono, estaba derrotado, por la miel que destilaban esos labios de diosa, que lo envolvían en un mar de emociones, y por cierto no muy decentes, en este momento.

Sus piernas que estaban a los costados de las piernas de Hinata, perdían fuerza, o más bien querían perder fuerza, para poder estar más cerca de ella. Una con un movimiento lento pero seguro, le coloco entre las piernas de esta.

No estaba preparado, para el dulce sonido que surgió de la garganta de Hinata, un gemido, por demás ardiente y suave, surgió, haciendo que rompiera el beso, para poder contemplar el hermoso rostro ansioso de ella. Cuidadosamente degusto su silueta, contemplando esos hermosos senos en los cuales podía perderse por toda la vida, Hinata sentía que su mirada podía desnudarla, así que volteo su mirada, para no poder encontrarse con la de el. Ya que podría perderse por completo en ella, y un instinto le decía que eso en este momento, tener a un Neji totalmente enfurecido, celoso y deseoso, era peligroso.

Recobrando la compostura al ver esa frágil visión de su rostro, fue soltando el fuerte amarre de sus muñecas y la posesividad con la que colocaba sus piernas en medio de ella.

Dulcemente dijo su nombre, ella no volteo, nuevamente y con toda la dulzura que logro reunir en su interior, suplico por la atención de ella.

-Hinata, mírame-

Totalmente arrobada por ese sonido, y por ese aroma, Hinata, le confronto, ya era hora de poner las cosas en claro, los últimos días estando a su lado se había vuelto más segura y confiada, y era sumamente importante el que ella le dijera cuales eran sus nuevos sentimientos. Tomando aire fuertemente y con toda la decisión que había reunido, se dirigió a el con su corazón abierto.

-Neji, eres el único hombre que causa esto en mi, es que no lo puedes ver, he caído enamorada de ti, desde la primera vez que te tuve cerca de mi, aun cuando éramos unos niños, me sentía segura, ya que tu me protegías, ya que estando cerca de ti, ese inconfundible aroma, rodeaba todo mi ser. Aun en las noches donde tenía pesadillas y corría con mi almohada a tu habitación, eran entre tus pequeños brazos y ese protector aroma, que me diste el hogar y el amor que tanto deseaba.

Cuando estuve en el hospital, no recordaba exactamente de donde añoraba ese olor, pero después de nuestro primer entrenamiento, lo supe con seguridad, eras tu el dueño de mis sueños, de mi ser, aun cuando yo no era capaz de entender esto que surgía en mi.

-Hinata pero Itachi, y tu, se veían, como… es decir, me dieron tantos celos de ver que el podía acercase con tanta facilidad a ti, como el te protegió, que el nunca fue capaz de lastimarte ni un solo cabello.

Diciendo esto, libero a Hinata de todo contacto con el, sentándose sobre el tatami, recargando su espalda en la cama y con un aire por demás desconsolador. Con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, Hinata no podía ver que tipo de expresión tenia, pero sin duda se congelo al contemplar finas gotas de agua resbalando de su rostro.

Neji ahora lo entendía, ni todo el amor que sentía por ella, era tan fuerte como el que podría proporcionarle uno de los hombres más fuertes de toda Konoha, como lo era el capitán ambu,. Itachi. Aquel que jamás la lastimaría, como el lo llego a hacer y el juro nunca mas hacerlo aunque esto significara no estar cerca de ella.

Totalmente dolido, y de un solo movimiento iba a salir de la habitación y de la vida de su querida prima Hinata, sin duda su primer y tal vez único amor.


	6. Chapter 6

Nuevamente gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, además de que una personita me acaba de dar una idea para seguir con esta historia, ya que pensaba terminarla en este capitulo ahora se torcera un poquito el rumbo, además de que acabo de ingresar otro personaje, que será importante en el siguiente capitulo. Muchisismas gracias a todas las personitas que me han escrito sus lindos comentarios, de verdad se los agradesco. Espero sea de su agrado y será para mi un gusto leer sus criticas, que viva el Nejihina.

Aroma 6

Ya había pasado un largo año desde aquella ultima noche y Hinata aún la recordaba como si fuera ayer, caminando tranquilamente en el hermoso jardín en la que ella se esmeraba en cuidar, esa noche aspiraba fuertemente la ausencia del hombre que le había robado el corazón, mientras esa ultima imagen volvía a su ser.

-Neji, no me dejes sola otra vez- con lágrimas en los ojos y sujetando fuertemente la camisa de su querido primo, forzó a este a voltear a verla.

-Hinata- volteando totalmente se permitió encararla, mostrarle su dolor, hacer su orgullo a un lado y mostrarle sus lágrimas y también darle a conocer su nueva determinación.

Tomando dulcemente sus mejillas y aguantando enormemente las ganas de comerse a besos las muchas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, delinear con su lengua, la dulce forma de sus labios.

-Hinata, no me puedo permitir a mi mismo volverte a lastimar nunca más, y se que aun no estas preparada para aceptar mi forma de amar, yo quiero ser para ti el hombre de tu vida, no quiero que mires a nadie más, pero mis conductas aun son infantiles y posesivas. No te preocupes, no me iré de ti, sólo me hare mas fuerte, un hombre al que tu puedas amar, sin necesidad de que vuelvas a llorar, prometo que me hare mas fuerte para ti, mi amor por ti crecerá hasta ser capaz de protegerte con mis propias manos, confía en mi y hasta entonces por favor espera por mi.

Hinata aún sentía acelerar su corazón al recordar la mirada tan varonil, intensa y determinada de Neji, al decirle todo esto. Como acto inconsciente sus dedos subieron tímidamente al recordar la sensación de ese último beso, lleno de promesas, de amor, de esperanza a un futuro lleno de luz, sin dudas, sin sombras. Fue tan profundo, tan lleno de sentimientos, que había bastado para que en todo ese año, ella no fuera capaz de voltear a ver a ningún hombre con una mínima pizca de interés.

Si bien en todo este año, Itachi se volvió una persona sumamente importante en su vida, ya que ellos tenían mucho en común, la exigencia por ser el heredero de una familia sumamente importante, lidiar con la rivalidad y el cariño entre hermanos, tener a un padre frio y demasiado rígido, en fin, encontró en el un fuerte soporte, en donde ella alegremente se refugiaba en este tipo de aspectos. Lo que ella no sabia es que el Uchiha aun no desistía en su empeño de enamorar a la pequeña Hinata, aunque el estaba consiente de los sentimientos de ella hacia su primo.

Estaban a tan solo unas semanas del cumpleaños numero 14 de su querido primo, y ella había adquirido una manía por meterse al cuarto de su primo, cuando el se encontraba en sus larguísimas misiones o bien sus incontables entrenamientos. Ella aún no lo había visto sin embargo sabia de su presencia por su aroma, que de repente lo podía olfatear en distintos lados del complejo, en el doujo, en el comedor, en el pasillo cercano a su habitación y de vez en cuando en alguna margarita cercana a su almohada, pero no habían podido volver a coincidir físicamente en algún lugar, esto en lugar de entristecerla, la hacia aferrarse aun mas a esa bella promesa. Su amor iba fortaleciéndose, esperando pacientemente, hasta que el decidiera llevarla entre sus brazos a algún lugar para poder aceptar los sentimientos de ella, siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para no romperla en el trayecto.

Hinata también se había propuesto ser mas fuerte para Neji, que el no tuviera que preocuparse tanto por ella y decidió entrenar junto a uno de los hombres mas fuertes de toda konoha, Itachi Uchiha, si bien era bastante rudo el entrenamiento, ella realmente estaba mejorando en todas sus capacidades y poco a poco hasta su carácter iba fortaleciéndose y además le traía una pequeña recompensa, que ella consideraba sumamente egoísta, pero que sin duda la ayudaba a continuar sin desfallecer. Su pequeño secreto, consistía en colarse a la habitación de su querido primo y dormir entre sus sabanas, ansiando así, sujetar al menos la escencia de Neji, y meterla dentro de su ser, esperando por algo más. Sus pasos sigilosos y su arduo entrenamiento con el capitán Ambu, la hicieron totalmente invisible ante los muchos ojos Hyuuga que habitaban ese complejo y como siempre iría a descansar sus sueños en las cálidas sábanas de la cama de Neji. No había lugar mas seguro para ella que ese lugar, sólo entre esa calidez y aroma, podía sentirse completamente protegida. Pensando en esto, se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Había sido un entrenamiento por demás difícil, estaba a solo unas semanas del examen jounnin, y el estaba dispuesto a tomarlo, estaba completamente ansioso, por realizarlo, y mas desde que se entero que ese Uchiha seria uno de los examinadores, seria una estupenda oportunidad para demostrarle cuanto había crecido en este ultimo año, cuan fuerte se había vuelto, cuan fuertemente se preparaba para ser el hombre de Hinata y después de obtener este rango por fin se sentiría digno de volver a mirarla a los ojos.

Como siempre que resultaba lastimado de sus entrenamientos o misiones se dirigía al hospital. Había iniciado una recién amistad con una de las chicas que jamás creyó podría ser tan agradable, Ino Yamanaka, de echo detestaba que fuera alguna otra que cuidara de sus heridas, ya que ella poco a poco iba haciendo a un lado esa personalidad gritona y molesta, y gradualmente iba floreciendo una mujer con un carácter y personalidad fuerte, decidida y por demás hermosa.

Una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro al pensar esto ultimo, jamás hubiera creído en otro tiempo que Ino fuera hermosa y además ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación donde ella se encontraba, así que gustoso abrió la puerta y con un dulce sonido de bienvenida de parte de ella cerro la puerta, para dejarse curar.

La charla se había extendido demasiado, sin duda dos meses sin verse habían sido demasiado y tenían muchas cosas que contarse. Ino sabía que ese hombre estaba fuertemente enamorado de una chica y era por ella que el se esforzaba hasta su propio limite para cada día ser mas fuerte y eso a Ino le provocaba un fuerte sentimiento de envidia y celos, como desearía ser ella la que ese hombre amara

Neji ya casi llegaba al complejo, estaba demasiado agotado, así que fue directo a su habitación, ya mañana se daría el tiempo de andar sigilosamente por los pasillos y verla, como siempre a escondidas. No tenia idea de cómo es que Hinata se las arreglaba para cada día ser más hermosa, su figura era cada vez más tentadora, más femenina, era difícil creer como durante un simple año, ella parecía que hubiese florecido convirtiéndose en tan hermosa dama. Con esta hermosa imagen abrió lentamente la puerta corrediza.

-Wow, sin duda debo estar irremediablemente perdido-, con una risa boba, entro en el baño, para darse un duchazo rápido e irse inmediatamente en la cama.

Mientras el agua caliente caía deliciosamente por su cuerpo, volvió a pensar en que hermoso podría ser que esa imagen de ver a Hinata dormida en su cama fuera real. Que daría por que eso sucediera, se esforzaría mucho para conseguir que esa imagen no fuera solo una ilusión.

Salió solo con una toalla enredada en la cintura, ya ni siquiera tenia energía para ponerse la pijama, sin embargo algo no estaba bien, las sabanas no se encontraban impecablemente colocadas, sino que estaban un poco sueltas, sin embargo trato de no tomarle mucha importancia. El siguiente segundo se convirtió en una eternidad, algo que definitivamente no era suyo esta justo en medio de esa almohada. Un fino y mediano cabello color azulado, estaba allí, sin duda alguna por el tamaño y color no era suyo, y solo existía alguien en todo el complejo Hyuuga, al que pertenecía. La dueña de su corazón, Hinata.

Con el corazón totalmente desbocado, la peli azul entro por la ventana a su habitación, fue solo un milisegundo, pero lo pudo ver, no podía creerlo, el había entrado tan de madrugada y ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, tan cómoda estaba en ese agradable lugar, que no pudo salir antes de que Neji abriera la puerta. Si bien es cierto que estaba muy oscuro, no sabia a ciencia cierta si el se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero si era Neji Hyuuga del que hablamos, seguro supo que ella había echo eso, totalmente arrepentida, sonrojada, acelerada y ansiosa, se metió dentro de la sabana, como queriendo protegerse, tomo su almohada y ahogo un profundo grito de emoción y de nervios.

Lo había visto y era fascinante, su pecho creció al igual que su altura, si bien siempre ha sido delgado su silueta se volvió mas masculina, hechizante. Ya más relajada, odio seguir siendo tan tímida, ya que dentro de ella se comenzaba a formar un repentino deseo de haberse quedado allí en su cama, esperarlo para recibirlo como el se merecía, al mismo tiempo que un involuntario cosquilleo se formaba entre sus piernas. Con un profundo suspiro y aun temblando levemente ante estas nuevas sensaciones, intento dormir sin lograr conseguirlo. Además sus manos, parecían no hacerle caso ya que recorrían ligera y tímidamente las formas de sus curvas, deseando que no fueran las de ella, sino las de Neji.

Se quedo totalmente estático alrededor de quince minutos, todas las ideas surgieron como un remolino que lo envolvieron para llevarlo, sin regreso a la ensoñación más intensa y rica que había experimentado después de esa última e inolvidable noche con su prima.

Sus manos se movieron como autómatas, retirándose la toalla y así sin más y con un ansia y un cosquilleo casi doloroso que recorría su piel y las llemas de sus dedos, se fue recostando en su cama lentamente. Aun se encontraba impregnado el delicioso aroma de Hinata, aspirando y tomando fuertemente su almohada, supo que no había marcha atrás. Su mano derecha bajo hasta su ya despierta hombría, y pensando en ella, realizo lo que ya tantas noches antes lo hacia por un momento olvidarse que aun no era suya.

Y la noche devoraba los gemidos ahogados de ambos, envolviéndolos en un sinfín de imágenes que embriagaban sus sentidos, con leves susurros deseaban, que el viento llevara hasta los oídos del otro sus nombres cargados del enorme anhelo de sentirse de pertenecerse, de amarse.


End file.
